Crossover Cuteness
by Gackts-Vanilla-Angel
Summary: This is a crossover story of Fruits Basket and Final Fanatsy X2, but the only original from FFX2 will be Rikku. So, if you don't like FF, treat her like an OC. Crossover Cuteness is cute, fluffy, and worth your time. RikkuxHaru RikkuxYuki RikkuxKyo
1. Crossover 1

_Crossover Cuteness_

Al Bhed Tears: Hey! This is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction, and I thought it'd be a little plain to have the original relationships between Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, etc, etc. So I added a little imagination, plus crossover ness, and I now present you with…Holds out a bundle of papers…Crossover Cuteness!

This story is a lot different from other Furuba stories, 'cause I've got Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2 in it! It doesn't matter if you don't know who Rikku is,. 'cause you can just treat her like an OC, but…Of course, not belonging to me! So…For the benefit of other readers who are a Furuba fan, but an air head to Final Fantasy X-2, I'll introduce like an OC in the story, cool? As for the Sohmas…You should be pretty familiar with them, if you are reading this fic, dig?

Whelp…After my introduction, I hope you haven't decided to turn away, and read other fan fictions, 'cause this fan fiction will be worth your time I'll promise that. Now…Enjoy the chapter!

_Crossover One_

"Oh no!" Called a girl as she ran down the town, her golden blonde hair blowing in the opposite direction of the autumn breeze. "I'm late!" The girl kept running as she wrapped a pretty-looking scarf that was yellow all around, but died down to red at the end of each sides of the scar around her neck.

----------

"Um…Yuki-kun?" A girl's soft, gentle voice asked the "Prince" of their school, Yuki Sohma, who was sitting by his desk, arranging his books, so he was ready to start the lesson.

"Yeah?" Yuki answered, as he looked up to see Motoko Minagawa, the leader of the "Prince Yuki Fan Club", which was made for Yuki Sohma, the so called reigning "Prince" of their school, smiling at him. Seeing who it was, Yuki felt an irritating urge in beneath him, he honestly thought the whole idea of a fan club was so stupid, but wasn't bothered enough to stop the girls from forming one, and now, seeing the leader of "his club" wasn't exactly going easy on his nerves. Especially for a boy as delicate as him, who happens to be cursed. "What is it, Minagawa-san?"

Motoko blushed heavily, as she saw his beautiful silver eyes, but managed to stay collected and proceed with her club's "mission". Her task was to ask Yuki Sohma to go on a date with her this weekend. "Well…I was wondering…Um, if you would like to go out…With me this Saturday?"

Yuki looked at her in surprise, he didn't know what to say. His mind wasn't working properly so early in the morning, especially as he was not exactly the early waker. He slowly transferred the conversation into his mind, and realized Motoko was asking him out! He knew it was impossible to go out with Motoko, being the fact that he never really liked her, and that he was cursed. "Minagawa-san…I'm sorry, but…I'm just not ready for this right now."

Motoko looked offended, and she wasn't going to hide it. "Um…That's okay. I was rushing it, wasn't I?" Motoko tried to look closer into Yuki's eyes by leaning forward, but was pushed back slightly by Yuki. He really didn't want his curse to be revealed in publicity. "Well…I'm sorry. I-I better, um, get back to my seat…See you later, Yuki-k-kun." And she stride off to her seat, where all the members of the Yuki fan club awaited for results.

Yuki breathed out a sigh of relief, as he knew that was over. But, he knew his day wasn't going got head in a good direction, he heard a snigger from the opposite side. Yuki turned and glared at Kyo Sohma, his stupid cousin. Kyo returned the glare with a glare of his own, his orange orbs sending poisoned daggers into Yuki. He hated him so much that seeing him was hell! Not that it was much different for Yuki. They don't even know why they are related. God must be playing a joke on them was the excuse to their relation.

The class settled as the sensie came in and started the lesson. Yuki and Kyo stopped their staring competition, and proceeded to study.

----------

"Hey, taxi! Don't leave!" The girl shouted after the departing taxi, she quickly paced herself down the road, scanning around for a taxi at the same time. Her hands were busy putting her braids in position, and carrying a small scrunched bag with a picture of a pink moogle on it. She continued sown the road, with people staring at her. "Ah! Taxi, wait up!"

Another taxi had parked at the side of the road, a couple of metres a way from the girl.

She quickly ran towards the taxi. "C'mon, Rikku…C'mon…You're late already!" She reminded herself, as she raced for the vehicle, but luck has it. Someone a centimetre ahead of her took the taxi, leaving her running. "Ahhhh! Hey! That was my taxi…!" She called after, running to catch up, but fell in the process. "Ouch…" Rikku pouted, tucking her loose blonde hair behind her ears. "I can't believe my luck!"

Rikku sat on the ground, and took out her mobile, when a car parked by the side of the road, where she was sitting. Mistaking it for a taxi, Rikku quickly opens the door and jumps. "The nearest high school around, please!" She confirmed, not remembering the actual name of the school she was supposed to attend. She grabbed the seatbelt and was about to put it on, when the driver turned around.

"Sorry, miss. This isn't a taxi."

"Oohh…Sorry. I'll get off, then…" Rikku apologized, surprised at her own recklessness for once. She took off the seatbelt and opened the door.

"But, it's okay. I'm going somewhere near the school anyway, so…I'll give you a ride." The man insisted.

Rikku looked at the time plotted on her mobile. She sighed hesitantly, and agreed. "Thank you so much." Rikku said, as she fixed her hair, and phoned Yuna, who was back in Spira. "Hello? Yunie? It's Rikku….Yeah, but I'm late. Ohh..Hit Brother for me, will ya? Hmm…? Yeah, I'm on the way to the school now. What? Well…" Rikku trailed off, looking at the driver in front of her, and lowering her voice. "I-I don't know the person who's driving me to school..Wha-? A-A pervert? …Okay, I'll be careful. See ya!"

"That's a neat phone you got there." The driver said, wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah…Cool, huh? Shinra gave it to me!" Rikku smiled, but saw the confused look on the man's face. "He's my friend, who's just a kid!"

"Ohh…Great call." The driver complimented before concentrating on the road.

Rikku knew the way to the school she was supposed to attend, and this was not the way. "Hey…Where are we going…?" Rikku asked in an unsure voice. The man stopped the car, and turned to face Rikku, who looked at him with an innocent, but unsure smile. He took out a knife, and pointed it at her.

"A place called Heaven for me, and a place called Hell for you, my dear."

Crossover One -End

Well? How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Either way, please review, 'cause if you don't'…I won't hand over the next chapter, 'kay?

Just remember, this story will be worth your time, when it gets into the pot.


	2. Crossover 2

_Crossover Cuteness_

Hello! I am so proud…To have finally presented the second chapter of Crossover Cuteness, it's not very cute, so far, ne? Well…I promise the story gets cuter and cuter by the chapters! And yes! My friends have been asking! There will be fluff, 'cause I love fluff! I wanna thank Shan-Shan, one of my best friends I met online, for being the first to read my story…Woah…Hyper people forever! (Sorry…You want get it…It's a thing me and Shan-Shan have for being hyper!)

Also, i can't remember the name of the school Yuki and all them attend, so...I'm never gonna mention the school's name. I'll just say, "...the school..." or something like that! I tried asking Shan-Shan, but...She was clueless as well!

Well…I'm proud to finally let you read the next chapter of Crossover Cuteness…I will now shut up.

_Crossover Two_

The door opened. A slightly tanned leg stepped out of the opening made by the door. The door belonged to a car. Plain and simple. Rikku appeared from inside the car, she slammed the door shut, and fixed her hair, before proceeding to leave. But, she glanced back at the car, where a wounded driver was lying unconscious on his seat. "Sicko!"

----------

It had somehow been a long morning at school. Yuki had finished hie revsion notes, and had nothing else to do...Which was bad. Considering, every time Yuki is left with nothing to do, he enables himself to get lost within his own thoughts, which weren't exactly pleasant thoughts. Usaully...Yuki would remember when he was younger...How he used to get his "special treatment" by Akito, in his specail room made especially for him.

Yuki mentally slapped himslef for remembering how defensless he was...Akito always had his way. Yuki couldn't stand up for himself...He was weak...Hurt...Afraid...Scarred? he shuddered at the thoughts of having his treatment with Akito. He would torture him psychially...And mentally. "You stupid rat...You have no friends. Who would want to be friends with a freak like you? Someone who turns into a rat...Disgusting!" Those words scolded by Akito had scarred Yuki's heart. They were thrusted at him at the point when he was lonely, defenseless, unstabled. The minute those words were spoken, they had latched themselves onto him, not wanting to ever let go. To remind him who he really was.

"Sohma-san? Are you alright?" The sensie asked, she was towering over Yuki, who was shaking pretty badly.

"Eh? Oh...yes, i'm fine..." Yuki assured the sensie, she looked at him again before going back to her desk. he hadn't realized his shaking...His thoughts really got to him. Yuki looked at his pale hands, which were a little calmer now, but he was distracted by an annoying glare that aim right at his head. Yuki turned sharply to find the one and only...Kyo, glaring at him...Again. Yuki shot back one of his death-glares to his cousin. They stayed like thsi for a couple of seconds, but...Once again, their staring contest was going to have to be postphoned, as the classrom door flung open.

Everyone jerked their heads to the direction of the door, where their stood a young, panting girl. Everyone in the classrom looked awed and surprised. The girl had long blonde hair with strawberry swirled in. She had a blue head band on, with two chunky bangs clasped onto her face. The rest of her hair was falling loose, with the odd braids falling by the side of her face. She wore a yellow tie-front bikini top with black straps; two seperate cream sleeves with bows; a fitted khaki mini skirt held by a yellow loose belt with yellow pouches; a scarf that was yellow in the middle, but begins to turn red near the ends; a pair of cute-looking boots that were white at the heel and sole, but liquid blue everywhere else, it also had a cream bow on the side, which reached a little bit above her ankles; and a pair of brown fingerless gloves. (Her clothes are better than described, and no! She is not a slut! To see a pic of Rikku, go on and go to the image search and type in "Rikku Final Fantasy X-2")

The whole class was silent, as they looked at the clothes the girl was wearing. Somehow...The clothes she wore didn't make her look like a slut or a whore. They made her look cute, daring and fun-loving. Not the type of aura you would usually get from a girl wearing flimsy clothes.

The girl walked across the classroom, to the sensie, who was sitting by her desk at the oppostie side of the door. The sensie was in shock at the outfit the girl was wearing, but remained calm, as the girl began to speak to her. After a short moment, the sensie got up and walked to the centre of the classroom, followed by the blonde girl, who ran up beside her and waved.

"Everyone, this is our new transfer, Rikku Highwind, and i hope all of you make her feel welcome ." The sensie introduced, stepping aside to allow Rikku to introduce herself some more.

"Hiya! I'm Rikku, and i'm an Al Bhed. I specialize in fixing or controlling machinas!" Rikku smiled innocently, looking around to see everyone with a totally confused look."So, um...Sensie, where do i sit?"

The senise scanned the classroom thoroughly, carefully making up her mind, before allowing this new girl to sit. She saw lots of boys sitting up, hoping to be picked for Rikku to sit beside. Closing her eys, the sensie made up her mind, and opened them again. "Okay...Highwind-san--"

"Rikku."

"Excuse me?" The sensie asked, annoyed that she was interrupted.

"Call me Rikku!" Rikku said happily. "I prefer that!"

"Yeah, yeah, Rikku-chan. Would you like to sit beside..." The sensie trailed off, smiling at Rikku. "You have a choice of either, Yuki Sohma or Kyo Sohma."

The whole classroom stayed quiet, waiting for an answer from the new girl. It was a choice of obsession. This girl had the choice of either the hot, bad-boy Kyo, or the quiet, charming Yuki. All the fan girls glared at Rikku, ready for an answer.

"Um...Who is Yuki Sohma? And, um... Kyo Sohma?" The Al Bhed girl asked, the sensie pointed to each directions of the good-looking boys. Rikku looked at Yuki for a minute and smiled, then she turned to face Kyo. "I'll pick Kyo!" She turned and skipped to sit down next to Kyo, who just looked away.

"Well...Yes, that certainly is a pick." The sensie said with a smirk on her face. "Okay...Then, orange-head, take Rikku to the office to get a copy of our uniform."

"Shut up, you old bag!" Kyo shouted angrily, but got up and walked out the classroom, with Rikku right behind him.

----------

"So Kyo..." Rikku asked, as she skipped behind the orange haired boy, who losing his temper by the minute.

"What?" He snapped at the chirpy Al Bhed girl.

"Are you and Yuki related?"

"Why do you care...?" Kyo replied, as he walked ahead to the office.

"'Cause i wanna get to know you!" Rikku said, running to the side of Kyo and grabbing his hands.

"Wha-!" Kyo asked, blushing as his hands were still held in Rikku's own smaller hands. "God...You are exactly like that brat!" He confirmed, pulling his hands away.

"Brat? Who's that?" Rikku asked curiously, swinging her free arms by her side. "Is he you friend?"

"No. He just happens to be some kind of kid who gets punched by me every time i see him." Kyo muttered, ready to punch Momiji the secong he sees him.

"Cilr ryncr funtc...! (Translation: Such harsh words...)" Rikku whispered, shrugging her shoulders to herself.

"What?" Kyo asked, but Rikku just sighed.

"Nothing! So...You fight, huh?" Rikku asked, suddenly interested. "And i thought you were all looks!"

"Why you little..." Kyo muttered in full rage, he couldn't help, but pin this girl to the wall. As he turned to face Rikku, she kicked him in the shins, which made Kyo fall to the grounds.

"So...you ready for a little one-on-one?" Rikku asked playfully, she knew she had gone the best to annoying this guy.

Kyo got up from the grounds and glared at Rikku. "Hell yeah...And i won't hold back on you!"

"I don't want ya to!" Rikku smiled, her two thief blades appearing in her hands. She stiked for Kyo, who dodged her attack. Rikku kicked Kyo right in the stomach and proceeded to stab him, (Yes, she thinks she's still in the world of Spira, where the fiends she fights has to die!) but thought better and halted. Caught off guard, Rikku was pinned to wall by Kyo, who had blood dripping from his mouth. Before anything else happened, the pair was interrupted.

"Kyo!"

Kyo and Rikku both turned their heads to see Yuki looking at them. Without thinking, Kyo quickly loosens the grip he had on Rikku, and taking it as an advantage, Rikku slips out, and kicks Kyo once more, until he was lying beaten on the ground. She swiftly put forward her blades, and was attempted once again to slash this guy, but...Was stopped. This time not by her thoughts, but a pair of hands. Rikku gasped, as she looked up to see Yuki, smiling weakly at her.

"Please...Highwind-san." Yuki spoke, as he grabbed Rikku's blades away from kyo's direction. "Don't try anything to kill my cousin. Yes, i may despise him, but...It would be a shame to have his blood over you."

"Okay, okay!" Rikku agreed in a reckless tone, as she took her blades, and placed them in her pouches by her skirt. "It's fine, Kyo. I'll fine the office by myself!"

With that, Rikku walked away from the school's most hottest-looking guys. Yuki looked at her once more before heading back to class, leaving a pretty wounded kyo lying on the floor...Sulking. "Damnit...How the hell did she beat me?"

Crossover Two -End

Poor, poor Kyo...I know! It's such a shame that he got beaten by a girl, but...Rikku's not an ordinary girl! She's a memebr fo the Gullwings, so...You can't blame her for being strong, ne? Anyway...Please review and i will try my best to bring out the next chapter soon! Right...I'm sleepy. It's 5:22 am...Woah! I've been working on this chapter for 2 hours! I'm hitting the sack now...Peace!


	3. Crossover 3

_Crossover Cuteness_

Hello! The story is starting to get on plot a little bit! Not much to say…Let's just get the story underway!

_Crossover Three_

There was a knock on the classroom door before it slowly opened. Rikku walked in, wearing the school's uniform: a blue school girl's skirt; a matching sailor's top with white rims, collar lines and sleeve edges.

A few whistles were heard as she walked in. She had on such an innocent smile, it made the boys stare, and the girl's glare. She walked back to her seat…Only to find Kyo not back. She was approve by a nod by the sensie before she sat down.

Motoko glared at Rikku, full of jealousy. She immediately stood up, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Uh…Sensie! W-Would you like me to take Rikku-chan on a tour around the school?"

"Ah. Well…Thanks for the offer, Minagawa-san, but…I've already decided that the Sohma-san would take Rikku-chan on a tour, seeing as he is a member of the Student Council." The sensie said casually, which earned a out burst by Motoko.

"But-!"

Ignoring her, the sensie looked over at Yuki. "Well, Sohma-san? Is that alright?"

"Of course." Yuki replied, looking over at Rikku, who was smiling at him.

"Very well. Why don't you two take tomorrow off, and Sohma-san, take careful note on showing our new student around" The sensie suggested, which Yuki nodded in agreement. "Okay, everyone. Put your pencil down."

Some of the students immediately dashed for it , but was caught by the sensie. "Hey you! Get back here and sit down! You forgot about home room."

The students sat down again, groaning and moaning in the process, which made Rikku laugh silently. No-one really noticed apart from Yuki, who was looking at her the whole time. He smiled to himself as he saw how much she enjoyed herself laughing.

----------

It was raining outside and luckily, Yuki had brought an umbrella with him. He walked out of the school campus, and headed for the road back to Shigure's house. But, he heard running footsteps, turning to see Rikku, who had not brought an umbrella, and was staring up at the rain.

"1000 Words…" She whispered, as she continued staring at the falling rain, that was getting heavier by the minute.

"Highwind-san…"

Rikku turned to see Yuki looking at her. She smiled, lifting away her fringe that had plastered itself above her eyes. "Yuki!" She ran up to him, with a chirpy smile stuck on her face. "Hello. Going home?"

"Uh…Yes." Yuki replied, leaning back, so he wasn't too close to Rikku. He didn't want to transform now. "What were you doing?"

"Me? I was wondering where I am going to--" Rikku halted her words when she saw Yuki coughing. "Are you okay?"

"cough…Yea-h…I…cough…cough Yuki replied, his coughing getting worse by the minute. He was having another one of his attacks, and it certainly wasn't the right time for one!

Rikku watched nervously as Yuki kept coughing as if there was no tomorrow. She decided to take the umbrella off him, and hold it for him, but when she attempted to, he grabbed tightly onto the umbrella. Having no choice, Rikku bit his hand in order to get him to release the umbrella. Doing so, Yuki fell on the ground, as he coughed frantically in pain.

"Oh no...What to do, what to do..." Rikku quickly closed the umbrella, and keeled down beside the coughing boy. She took one of his arms and started helping him up. "Yuki...Get up! Don't die on me!"

"Highwind-san..." Yuki mangaed to say, but started to cough again.

"Oh, and for future reference, it's Rikku." Rikku said, as she continued dragging Yuki across the road. She was aiming for the bench at the park. "That is...if you even have a future..." She muttered under her breath, as she stuggled getting Yuki over.

The rain was still pouring like forever, and didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Rikku had finally gotten Yuki over by the bench, sh put him lightly on the bench, and quickly got up. Rikku stood in front of the silver-haired boy, who was having trouble with breathing due to his bronchial tubes, and closed her eyes. Rikku thought carefully, but quickly through her list of white magic, and chose esauna -an attack that eliminates all staus for one. She focused deeply as she summoned enough MPs of hers to use this attack.

"Hang in there..." Rikku smiled, before unleashing a sparkling gas over the suffering figure. The sparkling powder abosrbed itself into Yuki's skin, leading him back to his normal strength, but a little tired. Rikku immediately ran up to the healed, but unconcious boy, checking if his breathing was back to normal, Rikku lets a sigh of relief and falls to her knees on the mud. Unfortunately, esauna was a powerful magic using a lot of MPs on one go, and plus the fact Rikku was out in the rain for an unlimited time, she was reasonably weak...Weak enough to faint.

----------

"Motoko!" Michan, a member of the Yuki fan club, called. "Over there!"

Motoko, still sad that she was rjected by Yuki, looked over to where the member of the club was pointing, and her face lit up. "Is that...?" She trailed off, running towards the park bench. "It is! It's the Prince!"

"But...What is the Prince doing sleeping on a bench..." Michan asked, she followed Motoko, and gasped. "With that new girl...Rikku!"

"Grrrr..." Motoko glared at the innocent Al Bhed girl.

"You don't think...They were having a one-night stand...In the park?"

Motoko walked up to the unconcious Yuki, and looked at him before commanding."That's it! We've got to protect the Prince from this...This slut...Rikku Highwind!"

"Yes!" Michan agreed. "But, what do we do with the Prince now?"

"We take him home, and maybe he'll agree to go on a date with us after realizing the fact that we saved him!" Motoko dreamed, but Michan interrupted her thoughts.

"Um...Motoko, how do we take him home?"

"Hmm...You take one side of the Prince's arm, and you take the other." Motoko ordered, taking his left arm herself. "Ugh...The Prince ...Is heavy!"

"Mmm...But, what do we do with that slut, Rikku?" Michan asked, still grabbing onto Yuki's arm, not wanting to let go.

Crossover Three -End

I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't mean to give another cliffy! I just somehow do! And...Scans back to previous chapters...I've given cliffies in all the other chapters as well! Gawd...I'm so mean! Oh well...Just gotta keep an eye out for the next chapter!


End file.
